Diferente
by Road-chan
Summary: El calor de su pelaje es reconfortante pero aun así siente que algo falta, sus labios son igual de suaves, sin embargo no tienen el vago sabor a zanahoria que había aprendido a amar. Es diferente, pero lo diferente podría ser justo lo que necesita
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Los vengo a atormen…digo a mostrar un nuevo fic n.n aclaro/advierto que esta algo OoC, que aunque esa ubicado fuera del universo de El nuevo show de los Looney Tunes si uso a Lola y la pongo con una actitud parecida a la de esa caricatura, eso es porque me cae mejor esa Lola que la de Space Jam.

Otra advertencia es que es un fi ai shonen, osea chicoxchico, si no te gusta no leas; los Looney Tunes no me pertenecen, hago esto por diversión pura y simple

Sin más que decir ahora si a leer

* * *

Hoy, como ayer, sigue con el. Sonríe, grita y bromea, cualquiera que los vea apostaría que son muy felices juntos, que nunca existió una pareja tan destinada a ser como ellos dos, las locuras del pato complementan las torpezas del gato y juntos hacen reír a más de uno.

Porky está contento, pues Daffy es feliz al fin y no hay más inseguridad en los alocados ojos del pato

Claudio está orgulloso, pues su "hijo" ha encontrado una pareja que cuida de él, que lo acompaña con gusto y emoción a cada aventura que se le ocurre.

¿Lola? Lola está preocupada, pues como mujer ve lo que nadie más puede ver, porque como amiga cercana de las dos súper estrellas de los Looney sabe muy bien que hay detrás de la sonrisa de Daffy, así como sabe que hay escondido en la calma de Bugs que como los demás, solo observa a la nueva pareja y asiente cuando le comentan lo bien que se ven los bicolores juntos.

Pero Lola no habla, pues existe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien al final, aun cuando no está segura de como seria ese "bien".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El calor de su pelaje es reconfortante pero aun así siente que algo falta...

Sus labios son igual de suaves, sin embargo no tienen el vago sabor a zanahoria que había aprendido a amar…

Y puede sentir con claridad los ligeros rasguños a causa de la emoción propia del felino y se siente extraño pues está acostumbrado a un suave tacto gracias a los guantes que hasta hacia medio año le acariciaban.

Y todo es diferente, totalmente diferente, Daffy no quiere comparar, tampoco quiere recordar, pero le es imposible no notar las diferencias entre Bugs y Sylvestre, aun cuando lo que debería hacer es concentrarse en el Looney que le está ofreciendo su corazón y su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Sylvestre se separa con lentitud más el pato no lo deja alejarse mucho y mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello del gato, solo escuchando el sutil ronroneo que proviene del minino, otra diferencia más se une a la lista que hace inconscientemente.

-No es necesario hacer algo esta noche Daffy-murmura el gato tranquilamente, percibiendo la duda de su compañero, acaricia el plumaje del rostro del pato y se siente teniendo así a Daffy hincado frente a él, Daffy refunfuña algo que el gato no alcanza a entender así que no dice nada por temor a enfadar al voluble personaje que tiene entre sus brazos y solo espera pacientemente hasta que Daffy lo suelta para mirarlo fijamente, una sonrisa traviesa se muestra en su cara.

-Solo te estaba dando tiempo de asimilar la idea de que tienes al gran Daffy Duck en tu cama-sus palabras llenas de una seguridad y burla que realmente no siente, pero la práctica y su propia personalidad le hacen fingirlas sin mayor problema.

Las mejillas del gato se ruborizan un poco, sin embargo trata de comportarse y solo le da un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

-Lo asimilare cuando vea al gran Daffy Duck durmiendo y no haciendo comentarios idiotas-lo dijo en un tono agresivo pero la sonrisa que mantenía le mostraba que realmente no estaba molesto, Sylvestre le dio un beso en la frente a Daffy y se acomodó a un lado de él, dándole la espalda y murmurando un "buenas noches". Se sentía algo decepcionado de que lo que estaba esperando no ocurriera esa noche pero aun así lo alegro el hecho de que el pato, en lugar de salirse de la cama y marcharse o gritarle algún insulto, simplemente se acomodara a su lado para dormir.

Por su parte, Daffy se preguntaba por milésima vez si todo eso estaba bien, y por milésima vez acallaba la pregunta diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no importaba a final de cuentas, después de todo no es como si él y el minino no se la pasaran bien en esa extraña pero divertida relación que llevaban.

¿Qué importaba que aún no pudiera ver una zanahoria o el color naranja sin tener una punzada de melancolía? ¿Qué importaba si en el trabajo aun tuviera que evitar ir a ciertos lugares? ¿Qué importaba si las cosas no parecían volverse normales? Lo diferente podría gustarle, Sylvestre podía más que solo gustarle.

..-..-..-

Despertó bruscamente ¡otro sueño con ese conejo despreciable! Tenía que hacer algo, no podía ser así.

Cerro con firmeza los ojos intentando olvidar la sensación sobre su cuerpo que había dejado el reciente sueño, intentando no pensar en él, cuando de pronto un movimiento a su lado lo alerto, trato de mantenerse quieto, rezando porque su acompañante no notara que se encontraba despierto.

-No te preocupes, lo olvidaras-murmuro el felino con su extraño acento, pasando su brazo por encima del cuerpo del pato y acercándolo más a él. Daffy suspiro cansado, sin ánimos para negar lo que los dos sabían. Se acurruco en el cálido pecho de Sylvestre e intento conciliar el sueño, con la pequeña esperanza de que el fantasma del recuerdo de Bugs no lo atormentara si se encontraba protegido entre esos negros brazos.

Concilio el sueño poco a poco, arrullado por el calor del cuerpo del gato y ese sutil ronroneo que en lugar de molestarle, como pensó en un principio, lo adormilaba.

..-..-..—

Despertó algo atontado y volteo a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que el cuarto estaba decorado con bolas de estambre y pinturas de canarios puestos sobre fogatas. Dónde había conseguido Sylvestre pinturas así era algo que Daffy sin duda preguntaría en cuanto viera al minino y de lo que sin duda se burlaría hasta el cansancio.

-Que bien que despertaste, ya es hora de irnos, tienes solo cinco minutos o llegaremos tarde- le dijo Sylvestre entrando al cuarto y mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la pared

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?-gruño Daffy levantándose y corriendo al baño a arreglarse

-Lo intente, pero respondías cosas que solo el pato Donald entendería-

-Pues entonces tal vez duerma con el esta noche, así sabrá lo que digo y sabrá responderme para que me levante-ni bien termino de decirlo cuando la conocida sensación de haber dicho algo realmente estúpido y fuera de lugar lo invadió, entro nuevamente al cuarto esperando ver a Sylvestre molesto o algo así por la respuesta y ya preparando en su mente su defensa.

-Asegúrate de invitarme, una plática así de extraña no me la perdería por nada-respondió Sylvestre sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano del pato jalándolo fuera del cuarto para salir e irse al estudio de grabación de una buena vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daffy se encontraba en su camerino alistándose con su traje de Duck Dodgers cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Da…Daffy en cin…cinco minutos empe..empezamos-

-¡Ya voy! No se puede apresurar a la perfección-grito Daffy, saliendo con los guantes en la mano, comenzaron a caminar juntos, el cerdito ya vestido y el pato poniéndose los guantes y fue precisamente por ir peleándose con ellos que no vio la figura gris hasta que se tropezó con ella.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-saludo Bugs

-¿Qué haces ahí parado orejón? No vez que hay gente transitando por aquí-

-¿Despertamos de mal humor doc?-Daffy iba a replicar pero Porky lo jalo del brazo haciéndolo avanzar.

-Va…vamos tarde, has…has…hasta luego Bugs-le dijo al conejo sin dejar de caminar-.

Daffy siguió a su fiel amigo, fingiendo en todo momento estar muy ocupado con sus guantes.

Una sonrisa traviesa se abrió paso en la cara del grisáceo y se dispuso a seguir al dúo dinámico discretamente, espero hasta que el rodaje empezara y se metió a ver la actuación, el director solo lo saludo con un cabeceo y le indico que guardara silencio a lo que Bugs sintió y se quedó quieto, observado la actuación de Daffy en su papel de héroe espacial.

Era entretenido verlo actuar y realizar mil y un poses que le salían con tanta naturalidad, Bugs había agarrado la costumbre de verlo durante las grabaciones que pudiera en la época en que eran pareja, le gustaba ver como el pato se ponía nervioso con su presencia y terminaba gritando que lo sacaran del estudio o de lo contrario no trabajaría y entonces se sentaba en su silla con el ceño fruncido y no se movía hasta que el salía.

Pero en ese momento Daffy parecía ni siquiera notar que se encontraba ahí, y el conejo no estaba seguro de que solo fingiera, después de unos minutos entro Lola al set de filmación, con cuidado se dirigió al conejo y lo abrazo por la espalda, tapando su boca para evitar cualquier grito que pudiera emitir

-bum bun~ te buscan en tu set-le murmuro al oído, sus traviesos ojos nunca descuidando el escenario

-Gracias por el aviso muñeca- Bugs tomo las manos de Lola y salió con ella de la filmación del pato

-¿Qué hacías en el set de Daffy bum bun?-le pregunto Lola

-Estaba aburrido, me tope a Daffy por el camino y decidí ver que tal iba su show-contesto adoptando un aire desinteresado, saco una zanahoria y la mordisqueo un poco-no me di cuenta que ya era la hora de mi grabación-

-Puede que hayas estado muy entretenido para notarlo-la conejita codeo a Bugs y le guiño un ojo

-¿Nee Lola que me dices de una cita? Tiene mucho que no salimos-propuso Bugs sin hacer caso al comentario de Lola

-¿Una cita?-repitió Lola confundida

-Sí, podríamos ir esta noche al nuevo restaurante del centro, escuche que hacen un magnifico pastel de zanahoria-

La cara de desconcierto de la conejita se transformó en una de complicidad al creer que había entendido lo que quería hacer su amigo

-Supongo que ciertos amigos nuestros estarán ahí, cuenta conmigo Bum bun ¡me pondré la ropa más bonita que pueda encontrar!-dijo emocionada y corriendo hacia la salida del edificio

-¡Espera Lola! ¡Aun no grabamos!-grito Bugs pero solo el polvo que había dejado la rubia lo escucho.

.-.-.-.-.más tarde

Escuche que Bugs estuvo en tu set-dijo Sylvestre entrando al camerino del pato

-¿Qué te parece un "hola" primero Sylvestre? Mejor aún sería un "que puedo ofrecerte después de un duro día de grabaciones"-refunfuño Daffy sin mirar al gato, Sylvestre suspiro y se acercó a su pareja

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer a algún lado?-pregunto ronroneando suavemente, buscando bajar el mal humor que sin duda el conejo había provocado

-No puedo, quede de ir con Porky a buscar una nueva sala, ese cerdito no puede hacer nada sin mí-

-¿y cómo logro que fueras con él? A mí no me quieres acompañar nunca cuando se trata de mandados de la casa, y eso que eres tú quien se acaba mi comida-se quejó Sylvestre mirando hacia otro lado. Con gesto ofendido Daffy se cruzó de brazos y se para muy derecho mirando al gato, tratando de verse más alto que el

-¡¿Comida para gatos en mi fino paladar?! Debes estar soñando-

-Claro, y seguro también soñé que mi salmón al horno desaparecía en tu boca-

-Estoy seguro que sueñas mucho con mi boca minino-los ojitos del pato brillaron con picardía

-Oigan esas inti…inti…intimidades no deben hacer…hacer…decirse en público-el particular tartamudeo interrumpió la discusión que aun iba para largo

-Díselo a Sylvestre pequeñín, él es el que insiste en hablar de mi boca-

Daffy soltó una carcajada al ver como el cerdito miraba de forma extraña al gato y este solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Bien ahora vamos y compremos ese refrigerador-dijo Daffy empujando a Porky fuera del estudio

-¿Ref…Ref…Refrigerador?-pregunto confundido Porky-creí que ib…íbamos a…-

-¡Lo que sea!-grito Daffy cubriendo la voz de su amigo y desapareciendo del lugar dejando a un intrigado Sylvestre

-Me pareció ver un lindo y enfurruñado gatito-esa voz término de poner de malas al minino

-No molestes canario-gruño dando un manotazo al aire

-uuuyyyy el lindo gatito está enojado~-Piolin revoloteo un poco por encima de la cabeza del enfadado Sylvestre-¿sufres por la reunión secreta del patito?-

-¿Reunión secreta?-

-¡ups! No dije nada-tal como pensó, el interés de Sylvestre se despertó al escuchar esas palabras

-Espera Piolin, ahora cantas todo-

-mmmm ¿y que ganaría yo?-dejo de volar alrededor del gato para ponerse enfrente y adoptar un gesto de negocios

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puntual como siempre, a las 9 en punto toco el timbre de la casa rosa y espero a que su dueña abriera la puerta, no tardó mucho en escuchar un estruendo provenir de dentro de la casa y un grito de "ya voy" seguido de las pisadas apresuradas de la conejita.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió Bugs se encontró de frente con una increíble aparición.

Lola había usado muy bien su tiempo, pues vestía un entallado vestido rosa claro largo de seda brillosa, sus orejas las tenía atadas y caían hacia un lado, sus ojos estaban pintados de un suave rojo, las pestañas más largas de lo normal y un labial rosa bajito terminaba el maquillaje que usaba.

-¡te dije que usaría lo más bonito que existiera!-dijo la rubia dando una vuelta para que Bugs admirara la parte de atrás del vestido, el cual tenía un generoso escote que muestra casi toda la espalda-¿no me veo genial?-

-Tú siempre preciosa-Bugs sonrió coquetamente y le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla al coche que llevaba

-¡Que comience la fiesta entonces!-exclamo Lola tomando con alegría el brazo de Bugs.

.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

No creo que sea un fic largo, de hecho el final esta pensado para venir en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado OwO ya saben criticas, comentarios y sugerencias dejen un review


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Me escapo rápido este viernes solo para dar unas señales de vida y complacer a la linda Bounigt quien lee mis fics y me anima a seguir n.n aquí esta el siguiente capi, pequeñito porque no he tenido tiempo de hacer mas, pero prometo terminarlo muy pronto.

aviso:lo volví a subir porque corregí algunos errores, no cambie nada, solo corregi errores de dedo y esas cosas

* * *

Los ojos de Sylvestre se desviaron nuevamente del programa que se suponía estaba viendo al reloj de pared, eran las nueve de la noche, solo faltaba media hora para la "reunión secreta" según lo que Piolin había dicho y ahora el pobre gatito se debatía entre ir o no ir en busca del pato

Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.

-Una semana completa te sentaras conmigo y con Speedy durante el almuerzo y no nos dirás nada ni nos perseguirás digamos o hagamos lo que sea-Piolin sonrió al ver como el rostro de Sylvestre se volvía rojo de enojo

-¡Sufferin sucotash! ¡Tú quieres que me deje humillar frente a todos por ustedes par de bestezuelas!-

-La información tiene un precio lindo gatito, y ese es el precio de la que quieres-

-Todos piensan que eres muy tierno, pero la verdad es que eres un malvado manipulador canario-gruño escupiendo literalmente las palabras, Piolin se movió un poico alejándose del gato

-¿Entonces no quieres saber?

-Tres días-mascullo Sylvestre

-Cinco-

-Cuatro-

-Seis

-¡Hecho! Tu lindo patito estará esta noche a las nueve y media con su rosadito amigo y compañía levemente peligrosa en un fino restaurante celebrando una importante reunión-

-¿Una reunión de qué? ¿Quién es la compañía peligrosa?-

-Eso no lo dijeron, y su compañía es fácil de suponer-

-¿Qué clase de inútil información es esa?-

-La que compraste por seis días de estar sentado con Speedy y conmigo, ¡hasta mañana lindo gatito!-

Sylvestre gruño tratando de atrapar a Piolin, mas este voló hacia la entrada del edificio, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Granny.

Fin flash back.-.-.-.-.

Sylvestre no quería parecer un acosador celoso, pero el hecho de que Bugs hubiera estado en el set de grabación de Daffy y este no quisiera comentar nada al respecto era algo que sin duda lo tenía inquieto, además sabía perfectamente que Porky cedería a cualquier petición hecha por el pato, canarios saltarines, hasta el mismo cedía muchas veces ante el pato.

¿Y si la reunión era con Bugs y Porky había sido solo la coartada? ¿Y si el pato pensaba dejarlo para volver con Bugs? ¡Estúpido canario y sus informaciones a medias!

Camino frustrado de un lado al otro en su sala, sin saber que hacer e imaginando escenas ridículas donde estaban Bugs y Daffy en alguna cena romántica con Porky tocando el violín detrás de ellos, hasta que finamente tomo una decisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡MarvinMarvinMarvin!-Daffy golpeo la puerta repetidas veces, urgiendo al pequeño marciano a atender, apenas el pequeño salió Daffy lo tomo de los hombros y lo aventó al asiento de atrás del coche de Porky

-Despega cadete-ordeno el pato señalando al frente, Porky obedeció soltando una risita

-¿Dodgers decidiste al fin a donde debemos ir?-preguntó Marvin haciéndose hacia enfrente desde su asiento

-Claro, a la tien tien…tienda de electro..trodomoesticos-dijo Porky burlándose del pato, Daffy le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y lo miro molesto

-Las celebraciones secretas son precisamente eso Porky, se-cre-tas-se quejó cruzándose de brazos-aclarado eso Marvin, iremos a comer algo delicioso, tu solo siéntate y espera-

Unos momentos después Porky estacionaba el coche a unas calles del restaurantes, los tres amigos se bajaron rápidamente y avanzaron hacia el lugar con Daffy liderando la marcha

-¡Que sorpresa Daffy!-el pato sintió como un yunque le hubiera caído al escuchar esa alegre voz y pronto el aire abandono sus pulmones al ser víctima de los usuales abrazos de Lola

Y tal como imagino, no tardo mucho en escuchar el inconfundible saludo del seguro acompañante de Lola

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El coche derrapo y a muy poco estuvo de voltearse, pero finalmente las cuatro llantas estuvieron en el pavimento, el gatito salió corriendo y se dirigió a donde había logrado ver de reojo a Porky, seguro de que ahí estaría su pato también.

Pero como siempre, el mundo no estaba de su lado, así que justo al brincar la banqueta su pie se engancho y termino dando vueltas hasta chocar contra Marvin quien era el más cercano, tirándolo al suelo

-¿Sylvestre?-Daffy se acercó a ayudarle a levantarse, mirando con extrañeza al gato-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues yo…fácil…he… ¡comer!-grito señalando el menú que se encontraba fuera del local, en un estrado

-¡Perfecto! Nosotros también, que dicen si entramos de una vez-dijo Lola dando unas palmadas-una mesa para seis-grito entrando al lugar, arrastrando a Daffy del brazo

Pronto los seis looneys se encontraban sentados, estudiando la carta para elegir

Una vez que el camarero se hubo retirado para ordenar los platos Lola subió sus codos a la mesa y recargando su rostro en sus manos miro a Daffy quien estaba sentado frente a ella, a un lado de Sylvestre

-y bien, ¿qué hacen tú y el dúo espacial por aquí?-pregunto señalando a los extremos de la mesa, que era donde se sentaban Marvin y Porky, uno a cada lado

-¿No es obvio preciosa? Vinieron a celebrar el aniversario del lanzamiento de Duck Dodgers-dijo Bugs, una sonrisa bien plasmada en el rostro-tus secretos no lo son tanto cuando hablas gritando doc-

-Eres un despreciable conejo metiche-siseo molesto Daffy

-¿Todo esto del mueble era para esto?-pregunto Sylvestre captando lo que sucedía-¿No querías que supiera que salías a celebrar?-

-Era una celebración secreta, cualquiera con un poco de clase mantendría sus orejas lejos de conversaciones ajenas-dijo de forma feroz, mirando fijamente al conejo que solo extendió sus sonrisa

De alguna forma el saber que podía hacer enojar tan fácil al pato y obtener toda su atención le hacía sentirse satisfecho, desvió brevemente su mirada al gato que estaba a lado de su expareja, a tiempo para ver como movía disimuladamente su brazo hacia un costado de Daffy y en menos de un segundo con una garra pincho su cuerpo

-¡ay! ¿Qué ha sido eso?-grito Daffy saltando de su asiento

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sylvestre fingiendo preocupación

-Algo me pico-

-Tal…tal…vez un insecto-

-¡¿Insecto?!-Lola salto de su asiento para aterrizar en las piernas de Bugs y abrazarse a él, Daffy dejo de gritar al ver la reacción de la conejita pero pronto el toque de Sylvestre lo saco de su mundo

-¿Fue aquí Daffy?-pregunto el minino acariciando la zona que antes cubría la mano del pato

-murmuro regresando su atención a su pareja, Sylvestre lo veía con unos ojos llenos de cariño y algo de tristeza, su mano aun acariciando donde había pinchado al pato-estoy bien, el gran Duck Dodgers no se vence con tan poca cosa-respondió obligándose a poner una tranquilizadora sonrisa en su pico, tomo la mano de Sylvestre y se sentó de nuevo

-Vaya, ahora veo que es cierto que te miman mucho Duck, no vaya a salirte contraproducente hacer eso doc-se burló Bugs guiñándole un ojo al gato, Sylvestre sintió la necesidad de sisearle pero antes de poder responder algo la voz de Marvin lo detuvo

-Por el contrario, creo que la forma en que tratan a Dodgers es ideal para tenerlo contento, últimamente pelea menos con los demás Looneys-dijo el marciano saliendo en defensa de Sylvestre

-Y hace más bro…bro….bormas-acompleto Porky pretendiendo sonar molesto, ya que por lo regular era el blanco de las jugarretas del pato

-si claro, un encanto de pato ¿no lo crees muñeca?-dijo Bugs sonriéndole a Lola que continuaba en sus piernas

-No sé porque el tono sarcástico conejo despreciable-gruño Daffy regresando su atención al grisáceo

-Tranquilo Duck, no querrás quedar mal frente a tus tan acérrimos admiradores-respondió dando apenas una leve ojeada a los demás

-¿Celoso de que ellos no te aman y siguen ciegamente?-

-Tu definitivamente sabes de eso ¿verdad doc?-

-¿Daffy eso significa que nos seguiste hasta aquí?-pregunto Lola llevándose las manos a la boca luciendo sorprendida

-¡qué diablos! ¡Claro que no!-grito Daffy defendiéndose

-no pensé que todo se pondría así de dramático ¡es como una película romántica-Lola ignoro totalmente al pato y abrazo a Bugs emocionada-Bum bun es tu turno de decirle algo que le haga ver a Daffy que su acosador esfuerzo valió la pena!-

-¿Que no veníamos a celebrar Dodgers?-confundido el marciano entro en la absurda discusión alterando más los nervios del pato

-¡La cena está aquí!-grito Porky aliviado de poder romper la discusión que se había creado, casi arrancando los platos de las manos del mesero para darles una forma de tener la boca cerrada a todos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!Finalmente les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia que la verdad me ha costado trabajo terminarla, entre la escuela, la falta de inspiración y las vacaciones que se me atravesaron no podía terminar, pero a esta aquí al fin así que a leer

* * *

La comida pasó sin muchos incidentes, Lola estaba encantada de ver finalmente como el marciano comía pues siempre le pareció curiosa la forma de su cabeza, aunque su mirada fija incomodaba un poco a Marvin quien se movía de un lado a otro y daba rápidos bocados cuando la conejita por alguna razón desviaba la mirada

La conversación prácticamente fue hecha por Bugs y Porky, con el cerdito evitando que alguno de sus amigos diera inicio a otra incomoda conversación que no tendría excusa para terminarse, poco después llego el postre, el mesero hacia equilibrio con una charola en una mano mientras iba sirviendo los distintos postres que habían pedido, pero misteriosamente cuando el mesero iba a servirle a Daffy, Lola dio tal grito que el pobre mesero dejo caer del susto el pedazo de pastel que iba a colocar frente al pato terminando en su cara

-¡Discúlpeme por favor!-el mesero se hizo hacia atrás asustado al ver al pato levantarse y echar humo por las orejas-en seguida le traigo otro pedazo de pastel, será sin costo alguno-

-Daffy no te molestes-le dijo Lola apareciendo frente a el-mejor corre al baño a quitarte todo eso-

-¿Se puede saber al menos por qué gritaste?-

-Creí ver al insecto que te pico hace rato, pero solo era mi cuchara-dijo sonriendo-ahora corre o te dejare sin postre-

-Te ayudo Daffy-se ofreció Sylvestre levantándose pero Lola pronto corrió hacia el negando con la cabeza

-¡No es necesario Sylvestre! Mejor dime que fue lo que pediste, se ve delicioso-dijo la conejita haciendo que Sylvestre volviera a sentarse y lanzando preguntas a diestra y siniestra sobre su platillo

Así Daffy se dirigió a los baños refunfuñando contra el mesero y el estúpido insecto imaginario de Lola, tan metido en su molestia que no se dio cuenta que Bugs lo seguía

-Que puntería del mesero ¿no crees Duck?-

-¿Qué haces aquí dientón?-Daffy abrió la llave del lavabo y se hecho agua en el rostro, quitando los pedazos de pastel que habían quedado adheridos a su pico

-Solo ayudarte un poco, no es necesario que se te esponjen las plumas doc-Bugs sonrió tranquilo se acercó a quitarle con cuidado restos de merengue de las plumas de su frente

Daffy no era tan ingenuo como al parecer el conejo creía, esos movimientos, la forma amable en que Bugs le tocaba y "retiraba" el dulce… ¡que un yunque le cayera encima si eso no era puro y vil coqueteo! ¿Qué era lo que buscaba el conejo tratándole de esa forma justo ahora?

Los pensamientos de Daffy fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que sintió un suave y conocido tacto en su pico, los guantes de Bugs eran tan suaves como los recordaba, el familiar aroma de Bugs inundo sus sentidos sin embargo no surtía el efecto que solía tener.

A pesar de que su corazón aun sentía que tenía que hacerle competencia al correcaminos ya no quedaba tan atontado como antes, la piel ya no le cosquilleaba a pasar de su cercanía y esos grandes ojos ya no lo atrapaban como antes

-¡Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo!-Daffy alejo las manos de Bugs de su pico y se metió bajo la llave para que lo que quedaba del pastel se fuera, Bugs rio un poco al ver como el pato se sacudía quitando el exceso de agua de sus plumas, ya se iba a cercar de nuevo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a Marvin.

-¿Todo en orden Dodgers?-pregunto avanzando rápidamente hacia el pato

-Claro que sí, solo que no podía salir sin asegurarme de haberme quitado toda esa cosa ¿Qué dirían mis admiradores si me vieran cubierto de comida?-

-¿Viniste a asegurarte que no se fuera por la coladera marciano?-pregunto Bugs dándole cierto tono de burla a sus palabras, aunque Daffy pudo notar el leve fastidio en su mirada, sin duda molesto de que Marvin los hubiera seguido

-No, vine a pedirles que se apresuren o Lola terminara comiéndose los postres de todos, y se lo mucho que quería Dodgers ese pastel-

-¡Mi pastel gratis!-grito Daffy corriendo fuera del baño, dejando atrás a los otros dos que lo siguieron a paso más lento, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a Daffy pedirle "amablemente" su plato a Lola.

Cuando la comida término Marvin y Porky se despidieron dejando solos a las parejas, al ver su oportunidad final Lola rebusco en su bolso y saco una pequeña libreta

-Sylvestre ahora que lo recuerdo yo he querido preguntarte algo-comenzó a caminar haciendo que el gatito se alejara de la entrada del restaurante junto con ella, prestándole mucha atención a las dudas de la rubia, dejando a Daffy y Bugs detrás.

-Veo que has hecho una buena caza Duck-dijo el grisáceo después de unos momentos, observando fijamente a Sylvestre quien le explicaba algo a Lola a juzgar por los exagerados movimientos que hacía con los brazos y la cantidad de saliva que salía de su boca…pobre Lola, después tendría que bañarse

-Claro que sí, yo tengo solo lo mejor-cruzo sus brazos a la defensiva, aunque su pico mostraba una confiada sonrisa

-Hee...eso no lo creo, si fuera así entonces…-tomo la mano de Daffy con la suya mientras hablaba y su tono fue haciéndose más serio-estarías conmigo-

Los ojos de Daffy se abrieron con sorpresa, por un momento pensó que el conejo le estaba gastando una broma pero el semblante serio de Bugs no cambiaba, sus ojos habían abandonado al gato y ahora le dedicaban toda su atención

Bugs estaba sonrojado, quizá un poco nervioso pero negándose a dar marcha atrás, sostuvo con firmeza la mirada al pato.

-¿Es eso una propuesta Bugsy?-Daffy dio un apretón a la mano de Bugs antes de soltarla-si es así entonces creo que tendré que rechazarla-

-¿Cómo?- Bugs no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Daffy en realidad lo estaba rechazando? ¿Por Sylvestre?

-Como dirías tu Bugs, no estamos hechos para estar juntos-dijo Daffy imitando la voz del conejo, devolviendo las palabras que el grisáceo le dijera cuando terminara con su relación-podría decir más pero creo que tú tienes más razones que yo para no volver a intentar nada ¿verdad?-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bugs no sabía que responder, aunque tampoco el pato le dio mucho tiempo a pensar algo ingenioso que contestar pues con un grito de "temporada de conejos" el loco Looney le lanzo un pastel en la cara, pastel que el esquivo por poco…al menos su suerte y rapidez seguían de su lado.

Daffy se alejó del conejo corriendo por si acaso pensaba devolverle la broma, dirigiéndose hacia Sylvestre y Lola, al ver acercarse al pato los ansiosos ojos de Lola recorrieron su rostro buscando adivinar en que había terminado su charla con Bugs, pronto las cosas le quedaron claras cuando Sylvestre tomo la mano de Daffy y este no la alejo.

-Cuídalo bien bigotes-le dijo Bugs al llegar junto a ellos, jalo un poco los cachetes de Sylvestre-recuerda que siempre puedes golpearlo con un piano si se pone muy pesado-

Con un guiño coqueto Bugs se despidió de ambos, Lola tomo su mano y se despidió de los otros con un ligero cabeceo.

-Bigotes…tal vez te llame así de ahora en adelante-bromeo Daffy mirando al gato que sobaba su mejilla con su mano libre

-Ni se te ocurra pajarraco-

...0.0.0

* * *

-Sabias que terminaría así ¿verdad Bum bun?-le pregunto Lola esperanzada de que Bugs le diera una respuesta afirmativa, pues bien sabia lo difícil que se ponía en los momentos en que las cosas no resultaban como el esperaba. Bien se acordaba de la épica "broma" que le jugara al gato tres días después de que iniciara su relación con Daffy, Sylvestre había hecho que las cosas no siguieran el camino que Bugs había preparado y se lo hizo pagar de forma que nadie, excepto Lola quien se enteró de todo por propia boca de Bugs, lo relacionara con la desgracia del minino.

Bugs no contesto hasta llegar a un semáforo en rojo, miro hacia Lola con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y las orejas gachas, la alarma roja sonó dentro de la mente de la rubia al verlo así pero continúo en silencio esperando por su respuesta

-No habrá bromas esta vez muñeca, lo prometo- Lola asintió y tomo su mano, ofreciéndole nuevamente su apoyo, un dejavu de lo ocurrido hacía meses la recorrió…el mismo coche, los mismos protagonistas, el mismo ganador…Sylvestre no sabía lo mucho que Daffy debía quererlo para haber rechazado ya dos veces al conejo por él.

...0.0.0

Unos brazos lo sujetaron al momento mismo en que Sylvestre entro a la habitación, Daffy le dio un lento beso mientras los dirigía con lentitud a su cama, pasando sus manos por el cálido pelaje.

-Listo o no minino aquí voy-dijo de manera seductora, haciendo que Sylvestre se recostara en la cama y colocándose encima de el

-¿No más momentos para hacerme a la idea?-pregunto medio en broma medio en serio, abrazando la cintura del pato y acercándolo más a él, ya algo ansioso de poder continuar con el asunto pero negándose a hacerlo sin el pleno consentimiento de Daffy

-Ya fui muy amable y paciente contigo- sonrió con presunción antes de eliminar la distancia de sus cuerpos por completo y comenzar con la primera de muchas noches que sin duda serían muy diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado.

...0.0

* * *

Al día siguiente la mañana transcurrió como cualquiera, y aun así a Sylvestre le parecía todo más brillante y distinto, y por la sonrisa que le dedicaba su pareja sabía que lo mismo le pasaba al pato, sus manos unidas firmemente hasta el momento en que se tuvieron que separar para ir a sus respectivos camerinos y sets de filmación.

Y hubiera seguido siendo perfecto su día si no fuera por una vocecita chillona y en exceso alegre que saludo al gatito cuando este entro al set

-¡Me pareció ver un lindo gatito! Un lindo gatito que también veré en el almuerzo-

Adiós felicidad y tranquilidad…

FIN

...0

* * *

Ayyy algo le falto al final lo se! Iba a poner un poco de lime pero me dio nervios de no poder hacerlo bien =/ / /= disculpeeeen pero bueno, ya el final! Esto me costo bastante, pero hice lo mejor que pude, muchas gracias a aquellas lindas personitas que dejaron review, y gracias especiales a Bouffone, sin tu apoyo lo más probable es que lo hubiera dejado así por tiempo indefinido! espero les haya gustado, criticas y opiniones son recibidas OwO


End file.
